


Give Chase

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +extras, 3 Sentence Fiction, Holiday Spirit Land AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, imp!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an imp which means he’s loud and mouthy, as witty as he is fierce, filled with mischief and mayhem and all those delightful, spicy things that make Derek sit up and pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: _swingsetindecember asked: 1) Stiles/Derek 2) Holiday Spirit Land. 3) Fic please!_
> 
> This was originally just three sentences, as per the offer, but then I was asked about my headcanon for the world and the bottom bit just sorta came out?

Stiles is an imp which means he’s loud and mouthy, as witty as he is fierce, filled with mischief and mayhem and all those delightful, spicy things that make Derek sit up and pay attention. His laugh is bright and happy as he runs, hair a wild tangle, eyebrows lifted high as he crows his delight, fingers spread wide as the air shimmers red with his magic. Derek lopes after him, pace slow and easy, allowing the imp keep his lead, letting him have his moment to laugh and leak all those bright, happy spice smells of his into the night air; Derek’s in no hurry, enjoying the thrill of the chase as much as he will enjoy how the chase ends. 

\---------

Stiles is an imp, all pale skin and long, gangely limbs with thin, delicate fingers that end in glowing red tips. His mouth is a wide, red slash that seems to split his head in two whenever he grins, and gapes open when he laughs. He has a high, infection laugh, raucous in a way that makes you want to join in. He never walks, always slinks or prowls his way around corners, weaving in and out of shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. He’s harmless enough, as imps and sprites and spirits go. Devilish and clever and always looking for a laugh, but not mean-spirited or intentionally harmful. Stiles is a jesters, a trickster, the one who always laughs last.

Derek is a werewolf, could you even doubt it? All dark and broody, prowling around his territory with eyes that gleam red in the night. He tears through the woods with the rest of his pack, snarling at anyone foolish enough to cross his path. When he tips his head back and howls, the whole of the world seems to howl along with him. In his human form, he’s just as fierce, just as deadly, his mouth a hard line, his hand bunched into fists. He stalks through town with a scowl in place, broad shoulders tense and ready for a fight. His smiles are rare and more teeth than anything else, sharp and vicious, full of bite. His laugh is just as fierce as he is, a rumble that comes from somewhere deep in his chest and slides over Stiles’s skin like a cat in the night.

Stiles first notices Derek on a night when the moon is only a thin crack in the sky. He’s standing in the middle of town, staring up at it with a scowl on his face, projecting an air of don’t-mess-with-me menace that has Stiles fingertips tingling. He wants to jump on Derek’s back, ruffle up his hair, bite at his neck, and then bounce away again, laughing like a loon. And so he does. Because impulse control is something imps notoriously lack.

Derek first notices Stiles about three months before that, out in the woods, because where else would Derek be? Stiles was sneaking up on one of the cubs, who was distracted by the scent of something young and sweet. The cub’s eyes were closed tights, his head tilted up as he drew breath after breath in, as if trying to pull the taste of that sweet, young thing from the air. Not even Derek’s growl was enough to wake him from his scent stupor, and so Derek felt it was almost his due to let the imp catch hold of the cubs tail, tangling it into the brush. 

Not long after that a rabbit had bounded by. The cub had tried to dart after it, letting out a loud yelp when he realized his tail was caught. A cackle of manic laughter had come out of the imp, who then started prancing and dancing around the unfortunate cub in dizzying circles, red magic sparkling off his fingertips, and Derek… Derek had found himself just as caught as the cub was, staring hungrily at bright, golden eyes and a mouth that seemed far too wide for the face it was part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles squirms under Derek, still laughing even though he’s well and truly pinned, “What ya’ going to do, big guy,” he asks in between fits of laughter, “Eat me right on up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _much-too-troublesome: Your Give Chase fic was amazing and sweet and I am not above shameless flattery if it means I get some more of imp!Stiles. So please can you write a little bit more for it? <3_

Stiles squirms under Derek, still laughing even though he’s well and truly pinned, “What ya’ going to do, big guy,” he asks in between fits of laughter, “Eat me right on up?”

Derek lets out a soft huff of amusement before dropping his head to lick a strip up the imp’s neck, ”Something like that,” he says, mouth pressed tight against Stiles’s skin.

Stiles stills for a second, laugh cutting off midstream as his eyes go impossibly wide and the red of his magic flairs up around them, then he’s giggling again, eyes dancing as he arcs his back and presses close, “Well then, don’t let me stop you,” he says, mouth curving up into a smile full of teeth, “just don’t be surprised when I bite back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still offering up three sentences fics. If you'd like one, just [ask](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
